The present invention relates to a fuel pump disposed in a fuel tank of a vehicle.
There exists fuel pumps that are constructed of an outer partitioning wall formed with an intake port, an inner partitioning wall formed with a discharge port and an impeller housed between the opposing partitioning walls.
In such fuel pumps, a circular fuel flow path is formed between the surfaces of the partitioning walls opposing the impeller. The fuel flow path is located in a portion opposing a blade body formed on the periphery of the impeller. The outer partitioning wall is formed with an intake port communicating with the fuel flow path. The inner partitioning wall is formed with a discharge port communicating with the fuel flow path. Thus, the fuel pump is designed as an in-tank type (refer to, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-293880).